narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mui
Reason of Fire Element http://www.megavideo.com/?v=HP4JKP9I in 01:35 (Naruto Blood Prision- E-ne promo)Hisagi. 17:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Knowledge Mui showed knowledge of the body, striking pressurepoints which ultimately resulted in knocking Naruto out temporarily, should this be included in his ability ? --Zenryoku90 (talk) 14:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) He does show that ability and knowledge, so it should be okay to include I think. --Tzao (talk) 12:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai so I just watched the Movie not too long ago (actually like only a few hours ago) and I think I remember it being Mentioned that the Fire Seal and Fire Sword were his Kekkei Genkai. did I misread the Subtitles or get a badly translated version of it or am I just being mistaken? Lordofninjas1 (talk) 01:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :You're mistaken. Only kekkei genkai in that movie is Ryūzetsu's. The fire techniques he uses are clan techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 01:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) IDK if you misworded that or not but wouldn't Clan techniques be Kekkei Genkai (for instance the Yamanaka Clan Technique is the Mind Transfer stuff and its counted as there Kekkei Genkai since its a technique that only there Clan can do.) just saying if you worded it properly its kinda confusing. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 01:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) No. Kekkei genkai are techniques that require a genetic background to use, and are most commonly seen in clans. Clan techniques are techniques who only clan members know how to use because they keep others from learning how to use them. Most clan techniques are hiden (not a typo, that's the Japanese term), but not all of them. Yamanaka clan techniques are not kekkei genkai. You know, this is very bread and butter Naruto stuff, you could have just read up on the articles about those, we write them for a reason. Omnibender - Talk - 01:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) well that last part was mainly a Joke comment kinda showing you how confusing some wordings of things can be made and stuff (especially for newer users and such) all you could have said was Hiden techniques and I would have known. I know it's not a typo and such (like I said its mostly supposed to be a joke comment). and as for the Yamanaka I have seen no official confirmation of that I've seen debates all over the internet (including this site) as to whether it is Kekkei Genkai or not (not to mention I was on the Hiden page just before this and it even says in the trivia that its rumored but not confirmed and such. you can go check it out for yourself if you want. and don't try to edit it to say that its not there cause that would be cheating. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 02:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I assumed you'd think it was a typo because 90% of the people who come around asking for hiden jutsu think it's a typo. If people anywhere think that the Yamanaka techniques are kekkei genkai, then they're stupid, as no official source has ever hinted them to be. The thing with the Yamanaka is that way back in part 1, their jutsu were never called hiden, they were just regular ninjutsu, even being given ranks and such, but as of some point in part 2, manga has been trying to change that, to play on the whole "three clans whose hiden jutsu complement each other" relationship with the Nara and Akimichi. However, even then, nothing in no medium ever has ever remotely suggested Yamanaka techniques to be kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 17:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Your right omnibender, but wasn't the shadow techniques of the nara clan considered to be part of yin and yang release? --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 17:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Either yin or yang, definitely not yin-yang. And yin/yang releases aren't bloodline limits, it's all techniques that aren't taijutsu or elemental ninjutsu I think. For yin-yang, it my opinion that requires a KKG--Elveonora (talk) 18:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) yeah I know why you said Hiden isn't a typo I've seen those debates around here too. and that other stuff still has to go in with the confusion of "well Clans have Special Jutsu that only they seem to be able to do and Kekkei Genkai are Techniques that only a specific person or group of people are able to do so they must be Kekkei Genkai because of that rule" thing (just so you aren't confused I wasn't saying thats what I think I was saying thats what most other people seem to think) I know that most of the Clan techniques now (with the exception of the Uchiha and Hyuga techniques which also make people think that Clans=Kekkei) are classified as Hiden (I do think at one point in time though that all Clan Used Techniques were Classified as Kekkei Genkai I dont remember if thats correct or not though) not to mention the fact that techniques like Fang over Fang or Parasitic Insects have only been seen used by Inuzukas and Aburames (correct me if I am wrong on that) so that would also lead to the belief that techniques used by clans are Kekkei Genkai (and the fact that only Clan Members have been seen using the Clan Techniques also supports that). in the end what I'm trying to say is that while they are currently classified as Hiden the way things are operated in the series right now also hint to Kekkei Genkai (for the reasons stated above) and that that is not my personal opinion on the Hiden/Kekkei Genkai debate thing but that its other peoples thoughts (I've talked to a lot of people about this so yeah.) as for the other comments I don't remember the Nara Shadow Techniques being Classified as Such ever (I think Yin-Yang release stuff is only fairly recent and they still have to try and implement it more again correct me if I am wrong). if I remember correctly (I'll go and read the pages after this and come back with the correct answers if I am wrong) one of them (either Yin or Yang cant remember which) is Physical Chakra and the other is like Elemental Chakra or something (whatever the 2 types of Chakra that arent Natural Chakra are) because it seems like people who have access to all 5 main Elements are able to do one or the other or both (Rikudo Sennin, Madara, I think Tobi/Obito, etc.) Lordofninjas1 (talk) 19:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ok so I just looked it up and in a way we are both Correct. Yin Release is (and this is copied directly from the Yin Release page) based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness (in other words Genjutsu) while Yang Release is (again copied directly from the Yang Release Page) based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form (the example used on that page is growing trees from Zetsus and Wood Jutsu) and when those two are combined they make Yin-Yang Release (which does both). Lordofninjas1 (talk) 19:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower Group Should there be an article for the team he's a part of? Munchvtec (talk) 12:55, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :We know nothing of it. What information would you add 'bout it aside from trying to recover the box?--Omojuze (talk) 12:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think that's really the point. We have very small team articles as it is. Munchvtec (talk) 12:57, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I think we should reduce the number of smaller articles as much as possible, and this is one we can avoid doing. Literally, no information on this is even given. The team/organization wasn't even shown on-screen (I don't recall those masked guys noting to be from the team).--Omojuze (talk) 13:00, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Heavenly Prison Fire Sword I noticed there wasn't any mention of his use of Heavenly Prison Fire Sword. I was curious as to why it wasn't included, but did not want to butt heads with the others on whether it should be included. Lokker G (talk) 20:53, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Yes there is. Last sentence in the nature transformation section. Omnibender - Talk - 22:14, January 22, 2019 (UTC)